A Savior A King
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: And I as future king, walk of the edge. Hold by my name, hold me till the end. Royalty AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**My King**_

My King  
Oh, my sweet King.  
What would I do without you?  
What would I be without you?

I see myself in front of you. I see you in front of me and my knees go weak.  
My eyes go wide and my words die in my lips. All I see is you.  
All I want is you.

What would I do without you?  
What would I be without you?  
Would you let me?

Your cross legs dances right in front of my eyes and I go mad.  
Your skin so delicate and smooth and deadly.  
You will be the dead of me. And you know it.  
And you love it.

I crawl to you and set a soft kiss in your ankle. I let myself be in your lap, I could die.  
I purr out of joy when I feel your hand in my hair.  
Such a soft touch coming from you. Such a loving gesture toward me.

My king  
Oh my sweet king  
What would I do without you?  
What would I be without you?  
Would you love me?


	2. Chapter 2

_And I as future King, walk of the edge. Hold me by my name, hold me till the end._

There was no one left behind on the street, only dust to fly around thanks to the heavy breeze and moving the leaves from the trees. The soldiers were moving with grace, very careful steps to surround the perimeter.

The Military Police from the higher King had attack their kingdom as revenge for the actions of the soon-to-be-king and they, the Survey Corps were going to stand for their king.  
A small cry reaches their ears and they stand still. With a signal, in groups of two they start moving until one of them is capable to see from where it came from. There was a child, a small kid on his knees and crying to what it seems to be his already dead mother.

Their faces split for moments, there was nothing they could do now; the boy kept crying and holding his mother bloody hand and calling her name. One of the subordinates goes to grasp the boy and he puts a fight.

"NO" he moves his hand and legs. "STOP! My mom" they knew they couldn't leave him there; all alone, at least they could bring him to the castle and put him into care. "STOP!" the boy scream in everyone's ears as they start to move away from the town. Hours has pass until the boy stop struggling and stays as calm as he could between someone's arms with shiny tears in his eyes, the castle was close by.

By the time they arrived the child was long gone sleep. The servants already knew the news, they were carrying an orphan and the future king was waiting for them.

"My prince" they all salute except for the one carrying the boy and the young male dismissed them easy.  
"Erwin, I don't care." With a simple move of his hand, they went up still. "What happened? Who is he?" the young man comes close to the female with chestnut hair that had the boy in her arms.  
"We don't know my Lord" she seems concerned. "We found him in the most torn part of the town.  
"His parents?"  
"Dead" the look on the young prince gets dark and turns to see the high ranks.  
"Are you completely sure this was cause by the Military Police? They all nod. "Bloody bastards" he curses not caring manners, this was too much. The enemy king might not like the idea of him taking the throne but he had no right to do something like that; now more than ever he would take his place as future king. A soft voice gets their attention.  
"Mother" it seems like the boy was waking up.  
"We need to put him into care, my Lord"  
"Wait" they all freeze as they see how the young Earl come close to the boy and gets into his knees to be at the same high.  
"Hello there boy, what's your name?" Silence fills the room for moments as the child seems to be ready to cry again but eyes fixed on the prince.  
"You look as pretty as my mother said you were" the court sighs as the boy speak but still feel unsure.  
"Thank you" the prince nods. "My name is—"  
"I know your name" the child cuts him. "You are Prince Levi of Trost Kingdom" the boy says with pride. "My mother told me" and at the thought of his beloved mother the boy started to cry small. "My mother. Am I going to see her again?" his hurt and wet eyes reach for Levi and he feels reborn anger toward the ones causing such a tragedy.  
"Not yet child, not yet" he places a hand on top of the boy's head as he continues to cry, broken and lonely.

Now, ten years after the meeting that child has grown into a very handsome young man who helps on the castle chores always smiling and taking care of the garden; he said his mother teach him how to take care of flowers and that was the only way he could thank the king for his kindness.

"Eren" a deep voice calls him.  
"My Lord" he cleans his clothes and steps close but not enough to Levi's liking.  
"It's Levi" he's not angry but he really doesn't like the idea of the boy calling him by a title.  
"Bit sir" the boy is embarrassed, he can see it in his face.  
"Eren" he calls again.  
"Yes?"  
"Call me by my name"  
"Yes, Levi" the young boy smiles as he speaks and Levi's eyes soft as he sees how the boy's eyes sparkle, so blue yet so green. It were moments like these he felt so peaceful and content about his position as king; he had been capable of saving a life. He gave Eren the possibility of happy memories others than his mother standing still on a pool of her own blood. No, Eren was happy now so he was happy too.

A soft touch brings him back to see Eren kneeling in front of him with a red rose between his hands.

"Your Majesty" he was about to complain when the boy calls again. "Levi" his heart melt at the sight and he does not mind the dirt while bringing Eren close to him on a tight embrace and places the rose on the boy's hair.  
"My precious child…"


End file.
